


Come So Far

by bythelightofthenight



Series: almost hit the floor au [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: His knee gives in at 31. 
It's been 25 years of his life, from little league to playing high school ball and getting drafted. And his knee gives in. Just like that. 
Well it's not just like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has even less use than the previous one the quality is going down. but Now i'm done w it i swear i promise

His knee gives in at 31.

It's been 25 years of his life, from little league to playing high school ball and getting drafted. And his knee gives in. Just like that.

Well it's not just like that. It's the intense training, pushing himself just a little too hard, fighting for two championships. As he tries to go back to training, it's bad. His doctor warned him; if he kept pushing as hard as he had till then, he'd need surgery.

He goes for the surgery during off-season. Monty waits at the hospital the whole time, pacing in his private room until they bring him back out. He's more scared than Nathan has been. There's a surprising tranquility in him. The surgery would make things better.

Raven's sitting in the chair next to his bed when he comes to. “Hi, champ. You made it.”

“Where's Monty?”

Raven nods to where Monty's curled up in a chair, fast asleep. “It's been a long day. Bell’s getting us coffee. How do you feel?”

“Woozy. Drugged.”

“Probably for the best. You're gonna have a shit ton of physical therapy to do after this.”

“Wow, thanks. Totally what I wanted to think about.”

“Sorry. I was worried about you.”

“Aww.”

Raven rolls her eyes. She gets up to wake up Monty, knowing he'd kill her if she didn't. Monty snaps up at the touch of her hand. He's blinking rapidly before his eyes settle on Nathan.

“Oh. Thank god.” He wraps him in a hug the best he can.

Nathan can feel the shakiness of his breathing. “It's okay, babe. I'm okay.”

“I know.” Monty strokes his hair, still tucked against his neck.

“I'll give you a minute.” The door closes after Raven.

Monty pulls back. “I just started thinking. About what my life would be without you.”

“It was a knee surgery, Mon.”

“I know. But you never know what could happen. And I'd go mad if you weren't here with me.”

Nathan sighs fondly. “How long have we know each other?”

“Seven years.”

“And how long have we been together?”

“Five.”

“And married?”

“Two.”

“And how many times have I left and not come back?”

Monty pouts at him. “Never.”

“That's right.”

“Shut up.”

“I'm gonna fall asleep.”

“I'll be here when you wake up.”

“Come here.” He pats the bed. “Better than the chair.”

“Scooch over.” Monty moves around the bed to climb on the side of his good leg. He kicks off his shoes and gets under his blanket. “Bell’s gonna be mad he didn't get to talk to you.”

“Drugs. N’me.”

“Shh. Sleep.”

\--

Monty's been looking for a house for them. The issue isn't money, but he's stuck comparing neighborhoods and schools.

They get into a fight when Monty keeps talking about his career as something that's over. Storming out of the house on crutches isn't easy, but Nathan does it. He goes over to Bellamy and Raven’s.

“Why did it make you mad?” Bellamy asks in his Captain Voice.

“Because it's not!”

“What if it is?”

“It's not --”

“Nathan.” Bellamy stares at him until his shoulders slump.

“I don't want it to be”, he sighs.

“You're injured. There's nothing you can do about it except to let yourself heal. Your body's telling you to slow down.”

“Basketball is my whole life. What am I supposed to do?”

“There's nothing you _can't_ do. Look at Harper. She went back to school. The world is your oyster.”

“I hate that saying.”

Bellamy grins. “I only have a few good years left. Then we can have an early midlife crisis together.”

“It's scary.”

“It is. But your life isn't just basketball. You have a family. You're still a spokesperson for an important cause.”

“Yeah, and prone to depression.”

“You'll acknowledge it. Lean on us. You'll get through this. But you have to start thinking forward in case the doctor doesn't give you the news you want.”

Nathan leans on his shoulder. “I didn't want it to end this way.”

“I know.” Bellamy pats his cheek. “No one does.”

“I guess I should go apologize to my husband.”

“You should!” Raven calls from the other room.

“He'll understand. You have him well hooked.”

Nathan plays with his wedding ring. “It's the other way around.”

He goes home. Monty's sitting on the couch, staring at the wall with his lip caught between his teeth. Nathan sits next to him and holds out his hand. Monty takes it with a sigh.

“I'm sorry I freaked.”

“I'm sorry I wasn't more considerate.”

Nathan kisses his lips. “I don't wanna quit playing like this.”

“I'd never ask you to.”

“I know. But it's not... It's not that simple. I don't know what I am without being _Miller #32_. It's who I've been for so long. What if there's not much without it? What if you get bored of me?”

“The fact that you can throw a ball has never been the reason I love you. Basketball isn't you. It's a part of you. But there's so much more.”

“I'm really scared, Mon”, he sighs.

Monty wraps his arms around him and pulls him to his chest. Nathan lets himself relax against him. Being close to Monty always calms him like nothing else.

“I'll never get bored with you.”

“Not even when we have kids and we're tired and have no sex life?”

“There'll never be a time when we don't have a sex life.” Monty presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Just like there hasn't been a day I haven't found you cute or funny or passionate or sexy as hell.”

“Right”, he huffs.

“Like you didn't notice how I was looking at you before we got together.”

“I didn't.”

“Well you weren't looking then.” Monty's lips find his ear. “I was thinking about taking you in my office and locking the door.”

Nathan laughs, turning his head to rest their foreheads together. “Thank you.”

Monty kisses him softly. “I love you, you know that?”

“I do.”

“Good.”

\--

When the doctor gives him bad news for the second time, he doesn’t tell anyone.

Monty’s away on a business trip, and Nathan ignores his calls. He’ll pick up eventually.

He sits on the bedroom floor, watching old tapes of his games. His first basket when he was about seven. Half a dozen of his high school games that his dad filmed, all shaky and loud. He’ll never forget the game in college they drafted him from. It’s far from the biggest games he’s played since, but one of the most memorable.

The championship game is the last disc in the pile, but another one at the bottom of the drawer catches his eye. It’s not where it’s supposed to be so Nathan assumes Monty’s watched it recently. He pops it in and it starts playing from where it was last stopped.

Monty wipes his eyes after Nathan's vows, trying to compose himself in order to say his. Raven’s hand is steady even with Bellamy's sniffles in the background.

“Nathan. I remember the first time I saw you on my first day of work. I didn't think then this day would come: I was too busy trying not to pass out with nerves. But once we got to know each other, I knew one day you'd make someone the luckiest person on earth. And that's me now, standing here with you.”

Bellamy walks in, taking in his best friend on the floor and the movie playing, and sits down next to him. Nathan leans into him with a sigh, and Bellamy wraps an arm around his shoulders.

Monty laughs softly as more tears slip down his cheeks. “Nothing makes me happier than getting to promise you I'll cherish you for the rest of my life. We've both achieved a lot of great things, both together and separately, and I can't wait to see what more there's in store for us. You're the love of my life and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of it with you.”

They manage to exchange rings and shaky “I do’s” before coming together like magnets. Nathan remembers it like it was yesterday. They kiss and Monty hugs him so tightly he could barely breathe. He'd dragged him to the other room to kiss the daylight out of him right after the ceremony.

“Hey”, Bellamy says softly as he pauses the video.

“Hey.” His voice cracks and he fights to keep his eyes from watering.

“You're watching your wedding video.”

“Yeah.”

Bellamy rubs his arm. “What happened?”

“I have to get another surgery. It’s over.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I thought I’d be ready. I’ve had all this time to process everything. But I’m not. I don’t think I’ll ever be.”

“Have you talked to your therapist?”

“A little. I hate talking about it. I’ve tried to talk to Monty, but it feels so bad.”

“You’re doing your best --” Bellamy’s phone rings. “It’s Monty. Have you talked to him?”

“No.” He holds out a hand and Bellamy gives him the phone. “Hi, baby.”

“Nathan. Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you earlier. I was upset.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry. Are you at home? Should I come home?”

“I’m fine, Mon. Bell’s here with me. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay? I have a meeting in a half an hour, but I’m leaving after it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you. Hang in there, okay? You’re okay.”

Bellamy takes his phone back, and they sit in silence for a moment.

“So... I guess I’m gonna be unemployed now.”

\--

They adapt into their new life surprisingly easily. After Nathan’s surgery, Monty takes as much of his work home as possible. Officially it’s to help him out, but Nathan thinks maybe he just wants to keep an eye on him. He didn’t follow the doctor’s advice to “take it easy” too well the previous time.

It kills him not to help during the move, but Monty just gives him a _look_ whenever he tries to get up. Their new house is, well, it's perfect. It's exactly what they'd imagined raising their kids in. They have the money so it's not exactly petite, but it's perfect either way.

When every single box is inside and their helpers have left, Monty crawls between his legs on the mattress. Their bed is still in pieces on the floor next to them.

“We have a house.”

Nathan runs a hand through his hair and Monty relaxes against him carefully. His hair has gotten long again, reaching his shoulder blades. Nathan pulls off the hair tie with the movement of his fingers pushing through the strands.

He wants to say many things, most of them too heavy for the lightness of the moment. He thinks Monty saved his life. Monty would never let him say that. But he thinks without the happiness he's brought into his life, there wouldn't be much to tell.

For the longest time he'd considered his sexuality his downfall, but he loves it now. He's gay and he loves loving Monty. He's injured, in recovery, unable to continue living his dream. But with Monty it's not a weight on his shoulders; it's just life. And he's ready for new dreams.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You.” He presses a kiss to his forehead. “Always you.”

\--

His retirement party is huge, set up by the league. He flies his dad and Lorelei in for it. It's only right that he honors the person who made his career possible in the first place.

“You ready?” Monty wraps his arms around him from behind and hooks his chin over his shoulder.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am”, he says to their reflection.

Monty's face softens. “I'm proud of you. Every single day.”

Nathan takes a shuddering breath. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Alright. Now give me a kiss and we'll go.”

He turns in Monty's arms and cups his cheek. He watches Monty's eyes flutter shut before closing the distance between them.

“You ready, kid?” his dad asks him as they join him and Lorelei downstairs.

“Yeah. I am.”

David pats him on the back and Lorelei smiles brightly.

At the venue, Nathan and his dad walk in first through the line of paparazzi. Monty won't go in until Indra's there and Lorelei goes with them.

Harper catches him in a tight hug as they meet. She holds on to him for the longest time, whispering words of encouragement to him.

“You ready?” she asks once she's finally let go and let Maya have her turn.

“Yeah. All good.”

Raven and Bellamy find him as soon as they get in. They hug him simultaneously, Raven's arms around his waist and Bellamy's temple against his.

“We're proud of you, kid”, Raven says softly.

“Thank you.”

Bellamy gives him a look. Nathan nods. Yes, he's ready.

He's promised to sit through most of the party, but for his speech he stands and walks towards the podium. Before the steps he asks himself once more. _Are you ready?_

And it's time to be.

\--

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, hold on. It's been a while. Don't move.”

“Sorry! Sorry”, Monty pants, resting his forehead on his chest.

“No - I just didn't wanna come yet.”

Monty laughs into his skin. His hips are resting against Nathan's ass, the line of his back tight from holding still. “Can I?”

Nathan wraps his fingers around the base of his cock and nods. He lets out a shuddering breath as Monty pulls back and sinks back into him. “ _Fuck_ , I forgot how good you feel.”

“You _forgot_?”

“Didn't appreciate it enough before. Clearly. C’mere.” He drags Monty up to press kisses on his lips.

He still doesn't last long. Monty gets him off with a hand over his, timed with his thrusts. Nathan's never quite as grateful for his multitasking skills.

Monty pulls out once he gets too sensitive and continues to jerk himself off. His free hand moves steadily over Nathan's thigh and hip, reaching all the way up to his chest. Nathan lets him touch and simply watches. Monty's lower lip is stuck between his teeth and the mess of his hair tied up is barely holding together.

Slumping against his side after disposing of the condom, Monty lets out a heavy sigh. They lie in silence for a while.

“It hasn't been that long.”

“Like a week.”

“Dick.”

Nathan kisses the top of his head. “This was nice.”

“That's one word for it.” Monty stretches his arms before pushing himself up. “I'll go clean up.”

Nathan whines but lets him go. He dozes off on the floor for a minute, limbs heavy and his mind loose. The monitor wakes him to notice Monty hasn't returned.

They meet in the hall outside their bedroom.

“Go shower”, Monty says softly, cupping the back of his head to kiss him once more.

Nathan brushes his teeth and showers quickly. When he tiptoes to the bedroom, Monty's half asleep on the bed with their son sleeping on his chest.

He walks around the bed. A kiss on the head of the child. He picks him up and lays him back down in his crib. A kiss on his husband’s forehead. He settles in, and Monty gathers him in his arms sleepily.

\--

“Monty! Auntie Luna's here!”

“What about me?” Anya picks up Ava in her arms as she steps in after Luna.

“Auntie Anya, too”, she adds obediently.

“Hey, Ava!” Charlie holds out her arms and the girl quickly wriggles out of her aunt’s hold to get to her cousin.

Nathan gets into the hall before Monty, who's tending to Dominic’s full diaper. “Hey, guys!”

There's hugs all around as the family gets inside properly. It's the Fourth of July and they've invited everyone over to celebrate.

He gets out of the way as Wells comes to find his daughter and gets stuck in the greeting limbo. It's a full house with both of their parents there as well as Monty's siblings with their families, not to forget their friends.

Monty's still in the nursery, cooing at their son on the changing table. Nathan leans on the doorframe and raises a brow.

“Remember how we have 15 people here to entertain?”

“But look at him. We have the cutest baby in the entire world.”

“I'm not disagreeing with you. But you can share.”

Monty picks Dom up and kisses his round cheek. Nathan can't help smiling. Monty gives him a kiss on the lips before handing over the baby.

“I have some hugging to attend to.”

He heads outside, ending up having to give up the child to his grandfather. Harper waves him over to where she's sitting with Bellamy and Oliver.

“I have to tell you something. I just remembered it”, she says, bring her legs down from the chair she was resting them in to lean forward over the swell of her stomach.

Nathan glances at Bellamy, who shrugs. Harper's become much more gossipy since the pregnancy.

“I was at that baby store I told you about earlier and as I was leaving, I saw Jones and Mbege. In a car. Kissing.” She takes in their faces. “Each other. Obviously.”

Nathan blinks at her in confusion. Bellamy doesn't look as surprised.

“They're together?”

“I kinda saw it coming”, Bellamy says.

“What?”

Bellamy glances at Oliver, who's too busy with his comic book to pay attention to them. “It was a hunch. But they got a lot closer after Nathan left. They have chemistry.”

“Just how gay is this team”, Harper huffs.

“They're good kids. I'll have a chat with them sometime. Make sure they're smart about it.”

Nathan still misses his Captain Voice sometimes.

Raven walks over and makes Bellamy make her room. “So, H. Any baby name ideas yet?”

“Oh _god_ , yes.”

Nathan loses track of the conversation soon enough. Dominic’s in Lincoln’s arms now with Wells by his side. Monty had said they'd probably get baby fever again in no time.

Ava wanders over to him. She doesn't say a word, lost in her own head. She traces her finger over the long scars on Nathan's knee. He'd worried they'd be scary to the kids, but according to Oliver they're “cool”.

She keeps going after a moment, heading over to her dads. “What's she up to?” Monty asks.

Nathan pulls him into his lap and wraps his arms around him. “Who knows.”

Monty leans into him with a happy sigh. “Guess what I found.”

“What?”

“A gray hair.” He smacks Nathan's arm when he laughs. “Seriously this time!”

“So what?” he chuckles.

“Easy for you to say. You're gonna look foxy when you get gray. I'm gonna -- Nathan. I'm gonna have to cut my hair.”

He kisses the side of his face. “You won't.”

“Would you be sad?”

“Very.”

“Hm.” Monty closes his eyes. “Maybe I won't, then.”

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> me @ peyton: what r u gonna do when i write a married w kids fic huh?  
> me @ me now: what did i do 
> 
> also i ate all the popcorn. all of it.


End file.
